leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElleRose/Wescott, the Master Detective
Champion Ability Details Background Strategy Skins & Trivia } style="height:94px;vertical-align:middle" | }}} the Master Detective |Ability Details|| style="vertical-align:middle;width:175px" Cost: or }} |- | colspan="2" | }}| }|''Ranged, Support''}}}}} | style="color:#bbf;text-align:right;" | Release date | style="text-align:left" | }|1|0}} }|1|0}} |00= TBA |10= TBA |01= } |11= |Ability Details | } | }}}| } }} }} |} |} | }}| } }|(+ })}}|413 (+89)}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|54.5 (+2.9)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|7.0 (+0.75)}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ }%)}}|0.555 (+1.03%)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | }}}| energy = Energy | ferocity = Ferocity | fury = Fury | heat = Heat | mana | = Mana | #default = } }}}} | style="font-weight:bold;" | }}} | energy = 200 | ferocity = 5 | fury = 100 | heat = 100 | health = N/A | manaless = N/A | #default = }| } }|(+ })}}|200 (+50)}}}}} }} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|8 (+2.9)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | }}}| energy = Energy regen. | ferocity = | fury = | heat = | health = | manaless = | mana | = Mana regen. | #default = }}}} | style="font-weight:bold;" | }}}| energy = 50 | ferocity = | fury = | heat = | health = | manaless = | mana | = }| } }|(+ })}}|7.0 (+0.6)}}}}} | #default = }} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }| }|0||(+ })}}}}|30 (+0)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| }|550}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| }|340}}}}} |} |} Wescott, the Master Detective is a champion concept for a ranged male support. Designed to be the kind of support champion that require active management of the situation to be highly effective. He's the type of champion that would fit well with Vi, Caitlyn and other offense oriented champions. His kit focuses on the concept of "who to target" and "who will target". Similar to solving mysteries, he is the support for people who like to figure the best outcome for their team. Abilities Wescott hurls a pair of handcuffs at a target champion dealing magic damage and preventing them from using their auto attacks. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=575 }} Allies in 1200 range of Wescott gain a flat movement speed increase. Wescott marks a target enemy champion for 3 seconds. Allied champions moving towards the direction of the marked target gain increased movement speed. Additionally, the marked target leaves a trail of footprints behind them. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Wescott sends out 2 hounds to actively search for enemy champions. They will attack the nearest champion, dealing magic damage and revealing them for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Increase the damage dealt by a target ally for the duration they are in leash range or until the effect ends. Using the ability again would transfer the leash and can be recast on any ally champion for the duration. Instruct lasts for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Comments and criticism is highly appreciated. Also please note that not everything is final and are subject to change if needed be. Category:Custom champions